Grace
by SG-Fan
Summary: Our favorite little girl has some advice for Samantha Carter and her CO. T for safety. JackSam Complete!


One of my many ideas who Grace could be. (Not my favorite one though...)  
I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada. MGM owns SG-1.  
(But a girl can drean...) 

**WarmTea beta'd this! Tons of thanks! (btw, she has some really good stories...)**

* * *

_  
The little figure was blowing bubbles. "Play with me!"she demanded. _

She felt herself briefly glance at the girl before turning her attention back to the computer.

Grace rolled her eyes and tugged her arms. "That's boring, PLAY!"

"I can't!"

The little girl gave her a puzzled look. "Why?" she asked innocently. "It's easy!" she offered her bubble wand. "Try!"

"I can't Grace, I'm too busy."

Grace grabbed her arm again. "You're always busy, play with me!"

"I can't!"

Sam's eyes shot open. She blinked rapidly and then sat up slowly. Her room was empty. She was off the Prometheus. She sighed, just another nightmare...

"Play with me," the voice ordered.

Sam closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. "I can't play, I have work to do," she muttered pulling off her camisole and tugging on her t-shirt.

The little girl shook her curls. "One's work is always there, one must make room for both work AND fun."

"What?"

"All work, no play makes Jack a dull boy," Grace quipped  
.  
Sam pushed back the thought 'play' had brought up. Especially connected with her CO...

"Hey Sam!" Grace called exasperated, snapping her fingers as she spoke.

"Are you always this annoying?" Sam snapped.

She shrugged, "'pends on who you ask. I always thought I was-"

"Was?" Sam interrupted.

Grace nodded. "I never had much time to have fun," she said plaintively.

"I'm sorry," Sam said lacing her boots.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Nope."

She sighed then grinned. "Let's play TAG!"

"I don't want too."

Grace sighed. "You never did."

Sam paused, her hand on the doorknob. "What do you mean?"

"Even as a little girl you never played. Too busy trying to grow old."

Sam inched her way towards the little girl. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Gra-"

"No, who are you?"

The girl smiled. "You," she said simply folding her hands and smiling serenely.

Sam took a step back. "Me?"

Grace nodded, "Don't forget to be young. Play, love, live. Don't be content with content. Shoot for your dream. Go for love." she beamed. "You like it? I had to memorize it 'cause I kept forgetting it."

"You sound like my dad," she muttered shoving her hands in her pocket.

"No wonder. I grew up with him."

"Where'd you get the sarcasm?"

"Your CO."

Carter sat on the bed and sighed. "Great. A sarcastic mini me. What more could I ask for?"

Grace giggled. "Don't worry. I won't be here long."

"How ARE you here?" Carter bent down and looked at the little girl closely. "Are you really here? Or-"

"SAM!" Grace screeched. "STOP IT! Today you are not a scientist!

Today..." She stopped and looking into her eyes. "Today, you are a kid."

Carter gave an exasperated laugh. "Grace, I can't, I have-"

The girl straightened. "You have work to do," she said tonelessly.

Carter looked at the dejected figure. "Grace..." she began."You aren't even... here... "

Grace held out her hand. "Today I am."

Carter took the little hand slowly. "What do you want to do?"

Grace laughed, a tinkling sound. "Teach you to play!"

Carter pushed back the sudden irritation she had felt. She knew how to play! "Where we going?"

The girl grinned. "Everywhere you didn't."

* * *

Carter licked the cotton candy. 

"Good?" Grace asked anxiously.

She grinned. "Good."

Grace smiled. "Now, we swing!"

Carter allowed herself to be dragged the swings not bothering to point out that she knew how to swing. The ittle girl's dress was still as fresh and crisp as it had been five hours ago.

"So, why are you here Grace?"

Grace looked down at the ground. "To remind you to have fun," she said softly.

"Oh."

The little girl shrugged and pushed herself off. "Let's see who can go higher!" she challenged. "I bet I can!"

Carter laughed.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" she whispered as she stood at the base of Cheyenne Mountain.

Grace stared at her. "'cause it's fun!"

"If we get caught, there'll be hel-" she caught herself. "HECK to pay."

She shrugged. "So we don't get caught!"

Grace's enthusiasm was catching. She lowered herself on the ground and slithered past the two guards guarding the hatch. Once there, she pulled it open and lowered the little girl down before climbing down herself. As she opened the door into the hall she heard-

"Carter? What the hell you doing in there?"

She froze. "Colonel O'Neill?" she squeaked.

"Uhh, yeah..." he mumbled. His 2IC was standing in the hallway looking very much like a guilty teenager.  
"What's going on?"

Carter looked down as she felt a tug. "Remember Sam, learn to love,"Grace whispered. "I have to go. Bye!"

"CARTER!"

She started, "Sorry sir," she mumbled, "I was just uhh... testing the uhh... security procedures."

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

"I uhh... not that it's any of your business sir, I was... out."

"Out?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"How did you GET out?" he demanded. "All the sudden, you disappear. You haven't checked out, no phone calls, no... Anything! The base has been searched thrice for you!"

"Thrice?"

"You could have at least called!"

She stopped. "I didn't think about it sir."

"You didn't think..." he trailed off. "Carter where the hell WERE you?"

She sighed, "The museum, the park, an amusement park..."

"Why?"

She sighed again. "You wouldn't understan-"

"SAM!"

One very excited archeologist raced past Jack. "You're- you're ok!"

"Hi Daniel."

"What happened?" he demanded. "Was it the Asgard?"

She shook her head. "An eight year old," she whispered.

"Oh that's grea- a what?"

Carter laughed. "Forget it," she turned to the General. "I'm sorry sir, I... I didn't think."

"Yeah, you said that," he mumbled. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Sir, I'm not a child. I don't have to tell you."

Jack blinked. "Uhh, Carter? You ok?"

"Yeah Sam, you seem a little... tense."

"Tense? I'm not tense!"

They both raised their eyebrows.

She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Daniel, sir. I was... umm... well, I was being a child."

"Oh," was all Daniel said. "Well, I'll go... tell everyone that... umm... Sam's home!" and with that he escaped.

An awkward moment passed.

"Sam!" a voice whispered. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"All work no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Jack blinked. "EXXCCUUUSEE me?"

Carter blushed, absolutely mortified. "I'm sorry sir!" she blurted. "I don't know what's come over me I- I'll- umm, night sir."

He let her pass. After a minute deliberation, he headed to the commissary.

* * *

She kicked off her shoes and leaned against her pillow, completely exhausted. And all she had done that day is play. 

"You did good Sam!"

She looked up. "Thanks."

Grace perched on the corner of the bed. "You tired?"

She groaned. "Ya think?"

"I'll sing to you!"

Carter nodded. "Ok, you do that."

* * *

Jack knocked softly on Carter's door. "Carter?" he called. "You asleep?"  
He didn't receive an answer.  
"I'm coming in!" he warned. He waited a moment before opening the door. 

Samantha Carter was curled up in a little heap. He involuntarily smiled. Setting down the two goblets of Jell-O slowly, he began pulling the covers over her. Her eyes flew open. "Sir?"

His hands dropped the blanket. "Hey, I uhh..."

"Sir?" she repeated. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a yawn.

He handed her a goblet. "I thought you could use some."

"Oh," she said blinking. "Thanks."

He watched her eat with a child like delight. He started on his own. "So..." he mumbled through a mouthful."What's up?"

She paused mid air. "Uhh, what do you mean?"

"Carter, you disappear for a day then you come talking about being a kid. What's up?"

She shoved the Jell-o into her mouth. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She sighed, "Ok, wanna hear it? On the Prometheus, I saw a little girl running around. She- she helped me leave. I uhh saw her this morning and- and- and well, sir, to be honest, she said she wanted me to be a kid for a day and- and- and-"

"And what?"

She flushed. "Umm... love, playing…," she mumbled.

"Playing?" he inquired.

Sam buried her face into her pillow. Jack took pity on her.

"So who is she?"

Carter sighed. "Sir, she's... me."

"Oh."

She studied her CO closely. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

She blinked. "Why?"

He looked sheepish. "Is her name Grace and she blows bubbles?"

"Yeah!"

"I saw her. Annoying little know-it-all," he said affectionately, "She's spouting scientific babble and stuff, telling  
me to have fun."

"Shedid?"

He nodded. "She told me... she... she told me about what happened on the Prometheus."

She looked at him curiously, "What about the Prometheus?"

"That you... well, you imagined..."

Her jaw dropped. "She didn't!"

"She did."

Carter moaned. "I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Are you really?"

She blinked. "I- what?"

Jack closed his eyes. "Ok... I..." he pulled her closer and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Grace stole out of the room and closed the door.

"All work, no play makes Jack a dull boy!" she said with a giggle.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Sam stirred, the sheets rustling. She yawned lazily and opened her eyes. "Jack?" she called softly. The room was empty but a note lay on her pillow. She opened it.

_Wow, Sam, that was... amazing. Hated to leave but I have to have a talk with 'the' Man- He owes us a few favors.  
I think you should tell your dad... I want to live to actually ATTEND my wedding. Sleep in if you like, Daniel thinks you're home sick. Wonder what gave him that impression? (Innocent shrug)  
I love you Samantha Carter.  
Jack.  
P.S What do you think about the name Grace for our first girl? Just a suggestion. _

"Grace?" she called softly. No figure immerged. "Thank you," she said softly before she left the room.

* * *

_**14 months later...**_

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star..."

Jack poked his head in. "Asleep yet?" he whispered.

She shook her head and looked at the little bundle in her arms. "Isn't she precious Jack?"

He nodded and kneeled next to her, ignoring his creaking knees. "Hey Grace," he whispered. "Whatcha doing?"

The little eyes opened revealing bright blue eyes before they closed again.

"She always does that," Sam whispered stroking Grace's soft hair. "Daddy can always put you to sleep can't he?"

"C'mon, put her to bed," Jack said.

Sam sighed but obeyed. With a last look, she let her husband pull her to the bed.

"Jack," she whispered.

He rolled over. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jack kissed her. "I love you too."

Grace wailed at that moment. Jack laughed, "I'll get her. You sleep."

And Sam drifted off to sleep to the sound of him singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star.'

* * *

I hope you liked it! I love Grace! (which is why I am writing another story about her, lol) 

_Once again, Thanks WarmTea!_

**Please review!**


End file.
